


Episode VII: The Gay Awakens

by Giinny



Series: banana pancakes weeding [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: El Helado, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pontmercying
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinny/pseuds/Giinny
Summary: Sobre cómo Courfeyrac quiere desafiar (más) la hetenormatividad en su boda y todo le sale mal. Aunque Cosette no piensa lo mismo.





	Episode VII: The Gay Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> He aquí ese capítulo que tantas ganas tenía de publicar y que POR FIN está aquí para celebrar que esta serie sobre qué pasó aquella noche en la boda de Courf y Ferre ... ¡tiene ya UN AÑO!

Todo el mundo sabe que en las bodas se liga. Es una ley no escrita. Y está totalmente relacionada con la costumbre de tirar un ramo de flores, porque la persona que lo consigue es la que menos liga en estos eventos. Sin embargo, en la boda de Courfeyrac y Combeferre no había habido ningún ramo de flores que lanzar. Pero estamos hablando de una boda con Courfeyrac, el rey del drama y la grandiosidad. Así que no, no había ramo de flores; pero se le había ocurrido que cada persona tenía que coger un papelito de una copa enorme. En su opinión podría haber sido más interesante, pero Combeferre se había empeñado en que _No, Félix, nadie va a tocarte el culo para coger un papel._ Una pena, desde su punto de vista, porque _Así se soltarían con más facilidad._ En cualquier caso, en dichos papeles Courf había escrito varias frases incompletas, como una especie de puzzle humano en que tenías que buscar a quien llevaba la otra mitad y así ganar un chupito gratis en la barra. Aunque su verdadera intención era que aquello se convirtiese en una especie de orgía y que la gente descubriera que su sexualidad no se limitaba a la normatividad social establecida.

Al final no había conseguido que mucha gente se animara a participar porque la gran mayoría se conocían entre sí y muchos de ellos incluso habían saltado ya la línea de la amistad. Así que nadie se esperaba lo que ocurrió aquella noche en una esquina del Musain y que se dedicarían a recordarle durante toda su vida a la persona que allí encontraron. De hecho, Courfeyrac no sabía si aquello debía considerarlo un triunfo o una traición.

De todos Les Amis, sólo tres habían cogido un papelito: Grantaire, con la vaga esperanza de que Enjolras cogiese otro y fuera su pareja; Bahorel, “ _porque nunca se sabe, a lo mejor conozco al amor de mi vida, ¡al polvo de esta noche!, al polvo de esta noche, a lo mejor conozco antes al polvo de esta noche. Sí, eso, una tía con un buen par de…_ ”; y Marius, porque Courfeyrac le había obligado a coger uno y “ _no puedes negarte, es el día de mi boda_ ”.

Grantaire había encontrado a su pareja, una chica que también estudiaba Bellas Artes y con la que había terminado intercambiando los teléfonos mientras hablaban de la nueva exposición del Louvre.

Por su lado, Bahorel se había olvidado de su papelito y su chupito gratis después de unas cuantas copas que le habían dado el valor de susurrar pícaramente a Jehan y Feuilly a tiempos iguales.

Y luego estaba Marius. Marius, el Hetero por excelencia. El único que negaba con vehemencia que le gustaran los hombres y transmitiera sinceridad (no como Bahorel, que seguía intentando seducir a Jehan y Feuilly como si no estuvieran ya liados y aunque luego negaría todo aquello).

Por eso Courfeyrac se sentía tan dividido cuando fue él, Marius, a quien se encontró en una esquina besándose con alguien que _claramente_ no era Cosette. Por un lado, el sentimiento de éxito de su plan era grande. Sin embargo, en un pequeño rincón de su mente había algo que gritaba decepción y tenía un ligero olor a chocolate. Suspiró y dirigió la mirada a su ahora marido, que le observaba con una ceja alzada y una ligera sonrisa ladeada.

\- Corrígeme si me equivoco –dijo aumentando la curva de sus labios-, pero estás pensando en aquella tarde en el parque con Marius, ¿verdad?

Courfeyrac abrió la boca como un pez, aunque se sentía muy fuera del agua y con mucha sed de repente. ¿Por qué Combeferre siempre sabía lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza? ¿Tan obvio era? ¿Se había casado con un vidente con fachada de científico? ¿Y cómo _no_ iba a pensar en _eso_?

Era Marius. Su mejor amigo ––que no le oyera Enjolras––, su mejor amigo _hetero_ con el que nunca había intentado nada. No, mierda, ese era el problema. Había intentado algo con él aquella vez en el parque y el dichoso helado. Pero todo había sido un malentendido y había parado enseguida incluso cuando Marius no sabía si quería parar realmente. Y ahora se encontraba con que Marius estaba besándose _con un chico que no era él_ , el día de su boda, después de que el mismo Marius hubiese bromeado en su discurso sobre _el helado_.

Courfeyrac no era una persona celosa, pero por un momento estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez aquello era una mentira tan grande como la entrepierna de su marido. Pero no, un gritito a su lado se lo confirmó.

– Por todos los zapatos Manolo y el armario de Carrie Bradshaw, ¿es ese _mi novio_ dándose el lote _con otro hombre_?”

– Lo sé, para mi también ha sido un duro golpe.

Courfeyrac no sabía qué cara poner ni cómo consolar a Cosette. Aunque Cosette no parecía necesitar mucho consuelo…

– ¡Eponineee! ¡Saca el móvil y veinte euros! ¡He ganado!

Courfeyrac miró a Combeferre con la boca aún más abierta que antes. Su marido sólo se rió suavemente mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y lo acercaba a su cuerpo. Juntos vieron cómo Eponine se acercaba rumiando algo parecido a “ _Maldito Marius, ¿no podía esperar al día de su boda a hacer esto? Me va a devolver él los veinte euros_ ” con la cámara del móvil abierta. Al llegar junto a Cosette, grabaron a ambos chicos entre risitas y miradas cómplices. Courfeyrac creía que no podía flipar más. Pero de nuevo, estaba equivocado.

Cuando las chicas se cansaron de grabar, viendo que aquello iba para largo, Cosette entrelazó su mano con la de Eponine y le sonrió con un ligero rubor. Mirando a Marius una última vez, se encogió de hombros y susurró algo como “ _Si él puede divertirse así, yo también quiero_ ”. Y después desapareció con Eponine tras ella.

Combeferre volvió a reír y besó los rizos de Courf.

– Tienes que admitir que tu plan ha salido bien: has desafiado la hetenormatividad.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo debería estar durmiendo, pero no, aquí estoy: dando retoques a una de las que considero mi mejor creación a la 1:30 de un domingo cuando mañana tengo que estar a las 8:30 estudiando. Espero que en el examen me entre Whitman para poder meter ahí todo mi gay knowledge y así ganarme una buena nota y no solo unos cuantos kudos (¡y comentarios!)
> 
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
